Kingdom Twisted Hearts
Kingdom Twisted Hearts is the original Kingdom Hearts video game series, but better implemented with the existing Disney properties it borrows. The Heartless are ghost-like, mostly unseen beings who prey on miserable people and amplify their negative emotions till it turns them into the villain they're known as. These creatures can only be hit and defeated with a keyblade, or by characters who're granted the assistance of an official wielder. The series argues that all Disney villains used to be fairly acceptable people and even the heroes of the story can be enticed by darkness, making "the power of light" a very difficult one to maintain. Sora experiences these struggles as well. The Princesses of Light are special, as they have "indestructible" hearts that cannot be claimed by Heartless. The villains' unmentioned pasts are brought up and it's argued that the interference of the Heartless is what caused the main conflict in these Disney movies, making it possible for Kingdom Hearts to be canon. In every level Sora and the gang experience a personal struggle that allows them to learn more about themselves and each other, giving them a natural growth as friends and a team. In addition to that, they better obey the "world order rule" and change into unsuspicious people in every world they visit. That means their clothes change, but also their art style and species; especially Donald and Goofy. They try to stay in the background as well, since they are not allowed to mingle with key characters too much. This series was first conceived in 2018, but no artwork has been published yet. The Disney worlds and their villains Wonderland Referring to the movie Alice in Wonderland. This world has been infiltrated by Heartless for many years. The creatures were quick to go after the Queen of Hearts, despite her not showing any negative personality traits at the time. But as the queen of "hearts", she was treated as an important target and they relentlessly messed with her head. Wonderland didn't stop the Heartless, as it is a world of madness and they easily blended in. The queen grew up from being a comically silly woman into an impatient, trigger-happy child with every passing year. When Alice and her light appeared, the Heartless realised they had the wrong person and used the insane queen to keep her at one place, though the queen became hard to control and she ended up chasing her around Wonderland, which woke Alice up and escape this world. In Wonderland, Sora wears a white buttoned-up blouse, shiny yellow shoes, red shorts and blue suspenders. His hair is mostly clean cut, except for the lower back, which is recognisably spiky. His art style is similar to Alice's. Donald and Goofy look like their original selves. Because Wonderland is a dream world, the trio needed some time to realize they were asleep in their gummy ship and needed to wake up themselves in order to move on to the next location. ------ Olympus Coliseum Referring to the movie Hercules. Hades is the brother of the revered Zeus and ruler of the Underworld, though would've preferred a more upbeat job. As he controls death, he is disliked by gods and people. The shadowy Heartless manage to mingle with the other strange creatures of the land and penetrate Hades' domain without alarming him. They turn him vengeful and entice him with the idea he should take over Olympus. The news that Zeus' newborn will cause him trouble motivates his plans to end his life, but the arrival of an unnamed Keyblade wielder into the world manages to alarm a couple and find baby Hercules before Hades' lackeys could kill him. This couple decides to keep the orphan. Hades was informed on how his future will play out, but when he's surprised to learn of Hercules' survival, he stubbornly keeps sending monsters his way to stop him. The main trio had to battle the Heartless-infused monsters Hercules was fighting at the same time, though from a different angle, as to not make him or other people see. Sora is dressed in a red armour-like robe, with yellow sandals and a white cape. His hairdo resembles his regular one, but is more curly than spiky. His art style is similar to Hercules'. Donald and Goofy were combined together into one mythical creature, a griffin. This is noticeable when seeing the head, which looks similar to Donald's, and the black body, similar to Goofy's. This griffin also has white wings and is able to fly Sora places. The head also has Goofy's teeth and allows for "Donald" to speak audible sentences. Still, it's clear both characters are in this body, as they squabble alot. At the end of the level the trio has better learned to work together and trust each other. ------ Deep Jungle Referring to the movie Tarzan. Clayton is a poacher interested in the whereabouts of the gorillas in order to earn good money from the trophy collectors that buy from him. While this already makes him a dubious character, with the Heartless' involvement Clayton goes overboard and as far as hiring thugs to take care of the human characters. In Deep Jungle, Sora is a young baboon with brown spiky fur. Donald is a grey parrot and Goofy a hippo. As they keep their ability to understand the human language, they're able to help speed up Tarzan's English study and explain Jane's intentions. In this form they're also quick to earn the trust of Tarzan's family and friends. While their presence is also tolerated by the human characters, Sora tends to make Jane nervous. ------ Agrabah Referring to the movie Aladdin. Jafar is a man who's spent most of his life serving people less suitable for the greater position they're in, including the simple-minded sultan. Bitter about the fact he has little to show for his efforts, the Heartless enter his mind and convince him he has to do everything in his power to replace the sultan and boldly claim the things he thinks to deserve. In Agrabah, Sora has a Middle Eastern look. His skin and hair are dark, eyes green, and he wears puffy red pants, a blue scarf around the middle and over his shoulders, and a short white coat. His hairdo is still spiky, but tends to fall downwards. His art style is similar to Aladdin's. Donald has been transformed into a white ringneck parrot, while Goofy is a regular black dog. Only Donald is allowed to publicly converse with Sora. ------ Atlantica Referring to the movie The Little Mermaid. Ursula is the rejected queen of Atlantica, living out her days discarded from the community. Her younger self was more interested in having wild parties, so after she was deemed unfit by the people to rule, the righteous Triton was voted king. While Ursula accepted her shortcomings enough to keep a distance from everybody and mutter in private, the Heartless take her lingering resentment and amplify it. She gets motivated to use Triton's youngest daughter against him and that way reclaim the throne. In Atlantica, Sora starts out as a human on the beach and gives Ariel a simple human object, without being too surprised to see what she is. His natural kindness is what makes her more willing to give the world above a chance. When the trio realizes she's a princess of light, they plan to go underwater, but Ariel has already made the switch and disappears out of their sight. As a human, Sora is dressed in a white blouse, long red trousers, yellow boots and a blue with white blazer. His hair is short. His art style is similar to Ariel's. Donald is a seagull, Goofy a regular dog. Underwater, Sora is given a shark's tail, while Donald is a pale sea robin and Goofy a black seal with a plastic beer can holder stuck on his tail. ------ Halloween Town Referring to the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. Oogie Boogie long considered himself the scariest creature to haunt children's dreams, until a dead human takes that position. This fact irritates him and the way the villagers worship Jack Skellington even more. While he has his own domain and devoted followers, the Heartless managed to enter his head and turn him into a caged beast, who tries to cure his boredom by playing games and killing anyone who threatens his spooky reputation. In Halloween Town, Sora, Donald and Goofy look like a manifestation of their personal fear. Sora looks like himself, succumbed by darkness, Donald like an anger-induced version of his girlfriend, and Goofy his son being incarcerated. Their new appearance warrants some heavy questions, but as Sora's fear is unfortunate for someone who is destined to fight against the darkness, the three find themselves in an awkward situation. Sora is displeased to find out that he worries this much about failing his mission, but Jack Skellington is gleeful about his scary look and manages to reassure him that it's unlikely he'll embrace evil or allow for it to win over him, considering the help he's been to his town. ------ Monstro Referring to the movie Pinocchio. Pinocchio is, much like Riku, an inherently good person who fell prey to the Heartless. As he is a wooden puppet and still had to grow a heart of his own, it was easy for the Heartless to find him and cause him to do wrong. They also tried to torture him by having him deal with other people they chose to possess, but Pinocchio was granted life by a good fairy, thus his "crimes" were fairly mild and he kept an optimistic view. He managed to get through his struggles thanks to his friend Jiminy and the love of his father. Pinocchio became filled with light, forcing the Heartless to give up on him. Sora's personal struggle in this world is saying goodbye to Pleasure Island. After he and Jiminy chased a clueless Pinocchio to this island, Donald and Goofy got rudely separated from him, as only children are allowed on this island. Sora was unaware and made good use of the free rides and candy. While he doesn't go around drinking or breaking property, the curse that punishes wrongdoing still recognizes that Sora is supposed to spend his time on more important things, and turns him into a donkey. He has to spend that part of the level looking for his teammates, until Donald recognizes him and changes him back after a good scolding. In Monstro, Sora wears a white blouse, a small white-blue jacket, a red bow tie, red pants with a yellow stripe, and red suspenders. His art style is similar to Pinocchio's. Donald and Goofy get to stay their normal selves, as talking animals inhabit this world, but are dressed appropriately for the place and time period. ------ Neverland Referring to the movie Peter Pan. Long ago, Captain Hook and his men ended up in Neverland as children, but were never granted the blessing of a fairy, thus grew older and were soon targeted by Peter Pan for being too old to stay. As Hook and his men had no place to turn back to, they refused to leave. They disagreed with all of Neverland's rules, therefore weren't on good terms with Peter, who Hook saw as a dictator. None of the other Neverland residents agreed with this, though, and Hook was quickly seen as the villain. One day a fight between him and Peter got out of control, and Hook lost his hand to a crocodile. At this point the Heartless were able to find him and increase his obsession with capturing Peter Pan. Hook became more self-absorbed and impatient, changing his relationship with his best friend Smee as well; who became more of a servant than a friend. In the imaginative Neverland, Sora, Donald and Goofy get to stay themselves, but mimic the art style of the characters there. Trivia *The addition "twisted" is based on the musical of the same name by Team Starkid, which stars Jafar from Aladdin where he's not what the original movie portrayed him as. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Series